WO 2005/062608 discloses a supplementary visual display system for use in conjunction with a display device. Such a visual display system is today often referred to as ambilight system. Such ambilight systems typically include two or four light sources which are arranged at the sides/tops of the display device. As depicted in FIG. 1, a central control unit 11 is coupled to four light sources 12-15 and operates the light sources by analyzing the periphery of the incoming Audio/Video Signal (AVS) 10 of the image to be displayed and based thereon emits light on the wall behind the TV or emits light through the frame of the TV that matches the video being shown. The effect is larger virtual screen and a more immersive viewing experience.
The prior art ambience lighting system are thus operated via the central control unit, which instructs each individual light source to emit a light based on analyzing the AVS. This can however cause problem when the number of light sources is large because the central control unit must be connected to each individual light source. A connection to e.g. several hundreds of light sources is hardly possible to arrange from a central point because of the huge amount of wires that has to be distributed to all light sources.